Final Fantasy IX The Great Old Ones
by Zen-taro
Summary: My first story, probably not that great. Leave your thoughts on it and Flames welcome. I own nothing but gods I wish I did.
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy IX

The Great Old One's

Prolouge.

_"Lost Pages of the Necronomican Nox Arcana"_

_It was spoken across the great fathoms of the infinite space, that the Ancient One's would one day choose there own Master's. These Master's would be mere mortals who are the Cosmic kin of the ancient one's. And they will rejoice in unkown joy when they have found them. For The Gods of eons past have chosen them, and the Master's have chosen the Gods without knowing. How I have come to know these obsence thruths are by studying the floors of Hell, for the Baphomets, Oracles of Hell are the one's to know it. And they have told me of them in scarce detail._

_"The Mother"__shall be the first one found, she will be a queen of a small but strong nation with the power to summon great and powerful beasts. But these Eidolons shall be minascule compared to her Greatest summoning. For she shall Summon the Dead city of R'lyeh, and awaken Great Cthulhu. And Cthulhu High Preist of Madness shall replete in obscene joy as The Mother Awakens him, but shall The Mother lay waste to the Chosen worlds... only Yog-Sothoth knows..._


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there, here with a new chapter. I OWN NOTHING!

Final Fantasy IX

The great Old Ones

Chapter 1, The first of Dream.

She lays there in a deep slumber, the Beautiful Queen of Alexandria. Garnet till Alexandros XVII, but to her friends known simply as Dagger. She is a girl in around her late teens, fair skin, near black hair, and a lovely face. She is also a great white mage with the ability to heal near anyone, and a greater power. The power to summon Eidolons, beasts of great power that answer her call.

To a person of norm none would see anything wrong with her, but beneath the façade her heart aches for the one she has lost, her love the Thief Zidane Tribal. One could guess now she is dreaming of him…. But that is not for she dreams of things beyond mortal compression.

Within the confines of her mind she stands atop a cliff face overlooking the vast ocean, she peers out as if to locate something on the horizon, her long beautiful hair flowing softly in the breeze. She feels at peace having the soft wind lightly touch her skin, and the roaring waves down below offer solace for her heart. And the small droplets of water kissing her face.

But then she hears something, a far off rumble. "Could it be an earthquake?" she asks herself as if someone is too answer, then out from the watery depths a giant monolith arises, she looks on with fascination as the great structure rises more. But as the more it rises, the more she feels an uneven presence. And something deep within her mind tells her to run from the sight…. But she cannot, it is as if she is frozen in ice.

And when the structure finally arises she is stunned with fear and awestruck dumb, she tries to call upon her Eidolon Bahamut, the Dragon king to whisk her away from this place, but he will not answer. As if some horrid force is keeping him tied down. The sky turns dark, and thunder and lightning go mad everywhere as if Ramuh god of Thunder has lost his mind.

Then all at once the sky surrounding the dark place of unknown terror opens up and then she is whisked away to the place, flying not of her own will at great speed, until she lands on the spot facing a giant door.

She then looks up into the sky and see's the sun turn black. Pure terror strikes her as she soon begins to imagine the thing behind the door must be some great evil. She see's different constellations of Stars begin to flare to life, and sent fourth a massive beam of light striking the door, which now begins to creek open.

"GODS SOMEONE HELP ME!" she shouts into the heavens. But no deity other than the beyond one will answer her now. The door comes too fully open and black fully surrounds her. Not even being able to see in five feet in front of her. She then feels everything around her shake, signaling that the "thing" behind the door has stepped out.

She's see's nothing but feel's it's presence. It is ancient, powerful, and is beyond anything she has ever known. She frantically tries to sort her mind but it is as if her mind as been scrambled.

Then all at once lightning flares up the sky, and she gets a brief…. But terrifying glimpse at the monster before her. It was massive, it's size could not be described save for the size of a mountain, and she glimpsed great wings on it's back. And a face….. A horrific face that resembled that of a octopus.

Now that she has seen a moment of the beast it spoke too her, but in a tongue she could not understand. She knows not what too do, but feels her mind start to claw itself apart at the sound of it's voice.

And then the beast lowered it's head too better spy her, and she's see's into it's eyes. She could no longer take it. She felt that ay any moment she would die of madness. Then blackness takes her.

She awakens with a start, flinging herself up into a sitting position, her body trembling from what transpired, her body covered in sweat and here eyes holding a fear that not even hell could give her. She falls back down on her bed. Her mind numb from the nightmare.

She looks around her room as if to locate some fell creature in it's confines, but see's only darkness and the usual contents of her room. She then looks too the ceiling and her eyes close as not to dare peer again.

And she utter's only one thing before falling into a dreamless sleep.

"Cthulhu Fhtagen" She whispers before letting sleep grip her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Final Fantasy IX

The Great Old Ones

Chapter 2, A normal day?

(I own nothing, this is for fun and enjoyment only)

Garnet woke up the next morning with the terrifying visions still fresh in her mind. She arouse from her bed and shuffled slowly to her dresser, she looked herself over in her mirror sitting atop said dresser and noticed a strange letter sitting nice and folded next too her mirror.

"Where in the name of Hell did you come from?" she asked herself spying the paper, knowing no one but her too most loyal Knights were allowed in her room without permission. So the question as too who left it worried her greatly if it was not her Captain and General.

She took the letter and opened, curiosity the only thing ringing in her head. And the contents of it startled her greatly. "_If you wish too know more about your dream, go too Daguerreo and find the Book of the Ancient Ones."_

Her eyes wide with fright, she could not fathom who left it and how they knew of her nightmare. "By the gods….. W… what is going on?" she near shouted.

"Your Highness, what's wrong?" a voice behind her bedroom door inquired, she knew it was Beatrix her General. For over five minutes there was no answer. And Beatrix opened the door to check on her queen.

She entered through and saw Garnet starting at a paper wearing naught but her silver nightgown which flowed past her knees. "Your Highness what is the matter?" Beatrix spoke with great concern in her voice.

Garnet looked over her right and looked on at Beatrix with great fear in her eyes, seeing the General in her usual attire of white blouse overlapped by red leather pants, with her chestnut brown hair falling down in curls. But noticing she was not wearing her steel gloves or boots like normal, and her metal right eye band replaced by a white cloth. Hinting she had just woken up as well.

"It's this…. This letter, did you leave it here" she asked quickly.

"No…. and I know Steiner didn't, he's in Lindblum speaking with regent Cid…. But then who?….." she spoke pondering who would dare enter the Queens room without her permission. The only conclusion being some villain with malevolent plans.

"Hear… you should read it." spoke the Queen as she handed the parchment to Beatrix.

Beatrix overlooked the words twice before speaking "What was your dream of?" she inquired.

"…. It was horrifying Beatrix, I'm still shook up by it…. But….." Garnet said to the worried Beatrix, with Beatrix keeping her poise and level headed ways. If not her then who at such an odd act of breaking and entering.

Garnet spent the next ten minutes telling Beatrix of her Nightmare, about standing on the cliff face, the Giant structure, and the thing behind the door.

"I have never heard of such things before…." Beatrix said.

"But it must be real in someway for whoever was in here to leave this letter. The person must have some form of telepathy to know my dream… we should go to find out more." Garnet said to her General with determination in her eyes.

"Your Highness I don't think that's such a good idea, whatever the monster in your dream was should not be trifled with." Beatrix said.

"I can handle it, if me and the other's were able to defeat Kuja and that nether monster Necron then we can handle this" Garnet told Beatrix reminding her of her Queen's capabilities.

"Yes but if I recall you all said you had the help of the Crystal of life, and without it victory would have been that 'Nether monster'" Beatrix said matter of factly. "And besides something tells me whatever was behind that door is FAR beyond Necron and Kuja." Beatrix finished.

"…" The Queen was silent trying to piece together what too do, she could not let that 'Thing' threaten her home world, it and it's inhabitants have gone through too much.

"We must do something Beatrix, if not us then who. I feel that whatever this book holds may help us, and for the safety of Alexandria we must find it" Garnet near ordered to Beatrix.

The General sighs, "Very well your Highness, if it is for the good of Alexandria I shall help you." she said before saluting her hand too her chest.

"Alright but first lets eat." Garnet said.

Three hours pass and the new Alexandrian Airship, the Red Rose 2 was ready for take off to Daguerreo. And off to some great unknown.

Authors notes: I know the past three chapters are really short. This is my first story and I'm wondering if you the readers want me to continue so please leave reviews and if you want it I'll keep going.


End file.
